tokimeki_idolfandomcom-20200214-history
Invisible rain
'''invisible rain '''is a song in the Tokimeki Idol game. Lyrics |-| Romaji= don't cry don't cry kore kurai dou tte koto nai to Kurikaeshi kurakeshi iikikase teru don't you know don't you know wakatte iru hazudesho? Jibun shidai tte Ano ko no sora wa itsumo harete mieru no ni naiteru no wa doushite? Itsudemo rainy rainy blue mienai ame ga fui ni watashi o tsutsumikomu no you are cute you are cute iwareru tabi ni nandaka setsunaku naru no wa naze? Soredemo shiny shiny itsuka kagayakitai don't you hold me kono jiyu no hane de sou habataku no every day every day itsudemo tanoshi sou ni Tsuneni waratteiru ano ko wa I don't know I don't know doushite sonna fuu ni Irarerun darou? Nakitai koto wa dare ni mo aru hazu desho sonna toki wa kou shite Itsudemo smiley smiley bukiyou na egao de stay me stay me jibun o mamoru every time nakitai nigetai to omotteitemo warau shika nai no wa naze? Soredemo don't close don't close sono jiyuu no tobira never give up akiramenakereba kitto hiraku kara Tatta hitotsu no "1-ban" o toriau yori jibun dake no sora e to oh ~ Kidzuite miagereba sou hareta sora ga kumo no sukima kara mieteta Sugu ni kakurete shimau keredo nandaka yuuki o moratta ki ga suru Soredemo shiny shiny itsuka kagayakitai don't you hold me kono jiyu no hane de sou habataku no |-| Japanese= don't cry don't cry これくらいどうってことないと 繰り返し繰り返し 言い聞かせてる don't you know don't you know 分かっているはずでしょ? 自分次第って あの子の空はいつも晴れて見えるのに 泣いてるのはどうして? いつでもrainy rainy blue 見えない雨が 不意に私を包み込むの you are cute you are cute 言われる度になんだか 切なくなるのは何故? それでもshiny shiny いつか輝きたい don't you hold me この自由の羽で そう羽ばたくの every day every day いつでも楽しそうに 常に笑っているあの子は I don't know I don't know どうしてそんな風に いられるんだろう? 泣きたいことは誰にもあるはずでしょ そんなときはこうして いつでも smiley smiley 不器用な笑顔で stay me stay me自分を守るの every time 泣きたい逃げたいと思っていても 笑うしかないのは何故? それでも don't close don't close その自由の扉 never give up 諦めなければ きっと開くから たった一つの「1番」を取り合うより自分だけの空へと oh~ 気づいて見上げればそう 晴れた空が 雲の隙間から見えてた すぐに隠れてしまうけれど なんだか 勇気をもらった気がする それでもshiny shiny いつか輝きたい don't you hold me この自由の羽で そう羽ばたくの |-| English= Don't cry, don't cry, this is no big-deal Repeatedly, repeatedly, I'm warning you Don't you know, don't you know, you should know, right? About depending on yourself Why is that girl crying even though her sky seems so sunny? At anytime, rainy, rainy, blue, the invisible rain wrapped me suddenly Why is it painful everytime someone tells me "you are cute, you are cute"? Even so, shiny, shiny, I want to shine someday Don't you hold me, in these feathers of freedom, yes, I'll flap my wings Everyday, everyday, looks fun at any time That girl who's always laughing I don't know, I don't know, why can she Always be like that? Everyone should have a reason to cry, right? In such a case like this At anytime, smiley, smiley, and with a clumsy smile, stay with me, stay with me, protect yourself Why is that everytime I want to cry and run I have no choice but to smile? Even so, don't close, don't close, this freedom door Never give up, it'll surely open if you don't give up Rather than competing for only one "No.1", fly to your own sky, oh~ When I noticed and looked up, yes, the clear sky was visible from the cloud gap I may want to hide right away, but somehow it feels like I got some courage Even so, shiny, shiny, I want to shine someday Don't you hold me, in these feathers of freedom, yes, I'll flap my wings Videos Trivia * This song appears in the album, Tokimeki Idol Song Collection * A, 'Singing with the Piano' version of this song appears on the single, Smiling Passion External Links Category:Songs